1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding doors and more particularly to a sliding door and self-cleaning threshold arrangement for a railway passenger car compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 578,273; 586,467; 837,474 and 3,410,027 which pertain to threshold and sealing arrangements for doors. The present invention is an improvement over these designs.